


Accidental Incest

by dragonydreams



Category: Brothers & Sisters
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 00:11:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/pseuds/dragonydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I mean, what if we had met. What if we..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental Incest

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for the [Kink/Cliché Challenge](http://svmadelyn.livejournal.com/553257.html). My prompt: Anonymous Sex

Title: Accidental Incest  
Author: Elisabeth  
Rating: Hard R  
Fandom: Brothers & Sisters  
Pairing: Justin/Rebecca  
Word Count: ~1900  
Summary: "I mean, what if we had met. What if we..."  
Warnings/Spoilers: Accidental Incest. Dialog borrowed from 1.16 "The Other Walker".  
Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over these characters. I am merely borrowing them from Ken Olin & Jon Robin Baitz.  
Thanks to [](http://eowyn-girl.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://eowyn-girl.livejournal.com/)**eowyn_girl** for the beta.  
Feedback: Yes please! It makes me happy and keeps me writing, especially new pairings.  
Author's Note: This story was written for the [Kink/Cliché Challenge](http://svmadelyn.livejournal.com/553257.html). My prompt: Anonymous Sex

As they headed towards the woods down the street from Rebecca's house, Justin tried to figure out why she seemed so familiar. It wasn't just that he was trying to find a family resemblance in her, even though a part of him was. No, he had the strangest nagging sensation at the back of his mind that he knew her from somewhere.

"It's so bizarre; we live 15 minutes away. In LA, that's practically like being neighbors," he said, hoping she might remember him from somewhere, but not wanting to ask outright.

"Where'd you go to school?" Rebecca asked, figuring it was a safe topic. He didn't look that much older than her, after all.

"I started at LaSalle –"

"Swanky," Rebecca commented.

"—but I got kicked out junior year and then I finished up at San Marino. What about you?"

"Marshall. I think we played you at football."

"Didn't play football," Justin said.

"Oh that's good, I hate it."

"Uh, Marshall, uh, did you know Carter Espin?

"Totally."

"He used to date this girl Rebecca."

"That's me," she confirmed.

"Okay, I'm officially freaked out now. I mean, what if we had met. What if we…"

Like a punch to the gut, his memories came rushing back. Rebecca – Becca.

"Oh God, that was you," he gasped, suddenly feeling faint.

"What are you talking about?" Rebecca asked. "Justin, are you okay?"

"That party at Carter's house. You were a senior and I was crashing," Justin tried to clarify. He knew he wasn't making sense, but his brain was on overload.

Rebecca's face paled in the moonlight. "The pool house. That was you?"

The fact that she was remembering it too only confirmed that it was her. "Oh God. Oh God. I think I'm gonna be sick." Justin stumbled and sat on the cold, damp ground.

"Justin," Rebecca came to kneel next to him. She hesitated for a moment before rubbing his back. "It's okay. We didn't know. We were both pretty wasted that night, anyway."

"It's not okay," Justin insisted. "We had sex. I had sex with my sister. I need to sit down."

"You are sitting," Rebecca pointed out. "So we had sex. It's not like we knew we were related at the time. It could have happened to anyone."

"Anyone who had a secret illegitimate sibling?" Justin laughed, a bit hysterically.

"Well, yeah," Rebecca agreed.

Justin rested his head between his bent knees, memories of that night playing behind his eyelids.

~~*~~

Justin wasn't entirely sure what he was doing there. It was a high school party and he was so done with high school. He just got home from fighting in a fucking war, after all. But the host was the younger brother of one of his friends, they'd had nothing better to do tonight and he had to get away from his family, so here they were.

He looked around the room as he tipped a beer to his mouth. He felt old. Which was strange, since he was only a few years older than these kids. Even so, this was his kind of party.

When the crowd got to be too much, Justin found himself wandering out to the pool. It was lit up, glowing in the night. He almost wished he'd brought swim trunks, but it was a little cool for nighttime swimming.

He found a chair away from the group of girls that were sitting on the edge of the pool dipping their bare feet in the water. He pulled a joint out of his pocket, lit it and took a puff, eyes closing as the smoke filled his lungs. He let it out slowly, feeling the drug taking effect already.

A slender hand came into his eye line, accompanied by a sweet voice. "Feel like sharing?"

Justin's eyes followed the hand up a bare arm and shoulder to a pretty face.

"This isn't a cigarette," he told her.

"I know," she laughed. She took the joint from between his fingers and raised it to her lips, her eyes locked on his.

Justin watched her, mesmerized by this beautiful girl. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail, exposing a graceful neck. She wore a tight tank top, the single strap over her shoulders confirming that she didn't wear a bra. The short skirt drew his eyes to her long, shapely legs. He forced his eyes back up to her face.

After she took a hit, she passed it back to Justin and sat facing him on the same lounge chair, forcing Justin to scoot over a bit. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," he inanely replied.

They passed the joint back and forth in silence until it was nearly gone.

"Say, aren't you a little old to be here?" she asked, eyes raking over his body.

"Probably," Justin admitted. He took a sip of his now-warm beer. "I kinda know the guy throwing the party."

"You in college?"

"Was. Got kicked out," Justin said. "I'm Justin, by the way."

"Becca," she offered. Without asking, she reached out and lifted Justin's beer from his hands and took a sip before handing it back. She smiled at him, one that was utterly sweet and completely sexy at the same time.

"You in high school, Becca?" Justin asked. He hoped his voice hadn't cracked like it had in his head. This girl was the definition of temptation.

"For a few more months, yeah," she answered. "Is that okay?"

"Depends on what you have in mind," Justin responded, certain parts of him asserting what kind of ideas they had.

She pulled a couple of white pills out of her pocket and nodded towards the pool house. "Wanna get away from these people for a bit?"

Justin swallowed. He definitely hadn't thought he'd get lucky at some high school party, but she was hot and he was suddenly very horny.

"Your friends won't miss you?" he asked.

She shrugged. "They saw me come over here."

"Well then, lead the way," Justin said, getting to his feet.

Justin followed Becca, enjoying just how short her skirt was. He knew this was probably a bad idea, but since those seemed to be the only kind he had lately, he decided to go with it.

She led him through the pool house to a bedroom, without turning on the lights. "I take it you've been here before," he said as she locked the door.

"I used to date the guy who lives here," she commented. She held open her hand with two pills in it. "Ready to party?"

Justin popped the E into his mouth and washed it down with a swig of beer. Becca did the same.

She barely had time to set the bottle down before Justin was kissing her. It was a hard kiss, which softened the longer it went on. Justin walked Becca backwards until she was pressed against the wall. His hands came up to thread through her hair, holding her head as his tongue begged for entrance. She moaned and eagerly opened to him.

Justin's hands slid down her neck. He brushed the tiny straps of her tank top off her shoulders and she pulled her arms free of them, encouraging him to pull the skin-tight top down over her breasts. Justin did so without hesitation, eagerly palming the bare flesh he'd exposed.

Becca's fingers clawed at his t-shirt. Justin tugged it over his head and used the separation of their mouths to bend down to take a puckered nipple in his mouth. Becca moaned and knocked her head against the wall.

Justin licked and sucked at her breasts like a starving man. He hadn't gotten laid since he'd gotten back, so he truly was starved.

Apparently so was Becca, because after only a couple of minutes her hands were attacking his pants. Before Justin even registered what she was doing, his jeans and boxers were shoved half-way down his thighs and Becca was stroking his very eager cock.

Taking his cue from her, Justin reached under her skirt and swiftly removed her panties, helping her to step out of them.

Becca pulled him back up so that she could kiss him again. She pulled his body hard against hers, wrapping one leg around him. She reached for his cock again and tried to move him into position.

"Fuck, wait," Justin panted against her ear. "I don't have anything. Fuck."

"Doesn't matter," Becca said, squeezing him. "I'm on the pill."

"You sure?" Justin asked, meeting her eyes. They were glazed from the drugs, but with a lot of lust in there too.

"Look, I am so turned on right now that if you don't want to do this, I'll go find someone else who will," she threatened.

Without another word, Justin lifted her a bit more and thrust into her, burying himself with the first thrust. Becca wrapped both legs around him, both of them cried out at how good it felt.

"Better?" he groaned.

Rotating her hips, Becca moaned and nodded her head. She captured Justin's mouth, chasing his tongue with hers as he began to move inside her.

The distant music of the party was completely drowned out by the sounds of skin slapping against skin, which was punctuated by the couple's moans.

Becca held on tight to Justin, her nails digging into his back as he pounded her into the wall.

It wasn't long before Justin began to feel the warning signs that he was going to come soon. He slid one of the hands holding her hips so that his thumb could reach her clit. Becca bucked at the additional stimulation and bit Justin's lip.

He slammed into her a few more times before it all became too much and he exploded inside her, groaning her name. Becca continued to move against him until she found her own mind-shattering release.

Exhausted, Justin slumped against Becca, who was only upright because Justin had her trapped against the wall. Once he caught his breath, Justin reluctantly pulled away, grimacing at the sticky mess trailing down her thighs.

"Bathroom's through there," Becca said, gesturing towards a half-closed door off to the side of the room.

"Right," Justin muttered, pulling his pants up enough to walk.

In the bathroom he found a washcloth and cleaned himself before wetting it again and taking it out to Becca. Despite her protestations, he wiped away all traces of their joining, almost shyly handing her back her panties before he returned the washcloth to the bathroom hamper.

Her clothing was all back in place when he came back out. He grabbed his shirt off the floor and pulled it back on.

"So, uh, thanks," he said, stupidly.

Becca giggled. "No, thank you. That was just what I needed."

"Yeah?" Justin asked, looking at her, relaxing at her satisfied smile. "Me too."

They stood there, smiling dumbly at each other. Justin opened his mouth, but he didn't know what to say.

"Look, I should be getting back to my friends," Becca said.

"Of course," Justin agreed. "Me too."

Becca leaned into him, drawing him into a heated kiss.

"Come on," she said when they broke apart. She slid her hand into his and led him back out to the party.

When they were just outside the main house, she kissed him again.

"See you around," she said before disappearing inside.

"God, I hope so," Justin said to her retreating back.

~~*~~

This was not how Justin had planned on seeing Becca again. Not like this, not as his sister.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written May 26, 2008.


End file.
